


Bedtime

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Stiles, Daddy said a bad word!, Fluff, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Parent Scott McCall, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Scott and Isaac have been dating for some time now, it's the first time Isaac meet's Scott's kid, Stiles.





	Bedtime

Isaac looked at the toys in his hands "Do you think a toddler would love this video game?"  
"I think you could give him a box and he would be happy." Erica smirked,

Boyd took the game from his hand "I think it's a little bit violent, try this" he handed him a Mario kart game,

"Scott said that he likes Star Wars, maybe I could get him a light saber? Maybe a doll? I don't know I-"

"Isaac!" Boyd stopped him "you're rambling" 

"I'm sorry, it's just..it's the first time I'm meeting Stiles, until now, his brother watched him every time we had a date" Isaac told them,

Isaac and Scott were dating for four months now, in their first date Scott made sure to tell Isaac about the kid he has with his lesbian best friend, Isaac was scared at first but decided to keep dating Scott, he's a grown man, he can handle a kid.

"You're gonna be amazing, don't worry." Boyd assured him,

He eventually went with the light saber and Mario kart, kids love that, right?

He put on his best shirt, the one that Erica practically forced him to buy, and his best aftershave, then he looked up google 'how to talk to kids?'

At six, he left the house, he drove to Scott's house and parked, on his way to the door he noticed a toy truck thrown on the side, and a small bike next to the wall.

"DAD!" Isaac heard when he knocked on the door,

"Go put on your clothes" Scott said as he opened the door "hey, come in" 

"Hey.." Isaac smiled and came into the house as Scott closed the door after him,

"Daddy!" a little boy appeared behind Scott, 

"Stiles! I told you to go put some clothes on" Scott sighed,

"Who's this?" Stiles asked,

"This is Isaac, he's daddy's friend, remember when I told you about him?"

Stiles looked at Isaac with a curious look and a raised eyebrow "Are you dating my dad?"

Isaac tried to speak but lost the ability to talk, his cheeks turned hot red and he looked at Scott with scared eyes,

"Clothes. Now." 

Stiles huffed and ran back to his room, leaving Scott and Isaac alone,

"So.." Scott started "That's my son."

"Yeah, I figured." Isaac looked down to the bag in his hand "Oh, I bought him toys!"

"That's cute" Scott smiled, he leaned in and kissed Isaac, making him jerk back in surprise,

"What if Stiles sees us?" He asked,

"Please, he sees Derek kissing men and women all the time, I think he can handle his dad kissing a man."

Isaac laughed, already feeling at ease.

Stiles ran back to the room, this time wearing a shirt with Darth Vader on it.

"Is that Darth Vader?" Isaac asked,

"Yes!" Stiles yelled,

"Well, that's good, because I happen to have a light saber here, I wanted to give it to someone but I can't find anyone who likes Star Wars."

"I do! I LOVE Star Wars!" Stiles yelled,

"That's great! Do you also like Mario Kart?"

"Yes!"

"Great! Because I also have a game of Mario Kart!" Isaac laughed,

"You know, you really shouldn't have, he has enough toys" Scott sat next to him,

"Oh, come on, just let him have some fun." Isaac said,

Scott was able to smile for a minute before hearing the beep from the table "Shit, it's Ms. Jones, she had a heart attack"

"Daddy said a bad word!" Stiles called, Ah yes, the pros and cons of dating a doctor.

"I think we should postpone this dinner." Scott told him,

"Of course, don't worry."

"Can you please watch Stiles for an hour?" Scott asked, Oh.

"What?" Isaac asked,

"Derek's at work, Lydia and Allison went to visit Lydia's mom, my mom and dad are both working, I have no one to stay with Stiles and I really don't think it would be smart to leave him alone."

Isaac looked at the kid, sitting on the floor playing with his games "Go, I'll stay with him."

Scott gave Isaac a quick kiss on the lips and hugged Stiles before running to the door, mumbling his apologies,

"Do you like my dad?" Stiles pulled Isaac's shirt,

"I am, yeah." Isaac confirmed,

"Good," Stiles said "mommy Lydia said he needs to find someone because he's annoying and mommy Allison said he needs someone to make him happy"

Isaac laughed and sat on the floor "Well, then, I think we're in luck because I really like your dad."

"Do you wanna play with me?" Stiles asked,

"Sure."

Maybe babysitting your boyfriend's kid won't be that bad?

It wasn't until an hour later that Scott came home to find no one,

"Hello?" He called as he walked between the room and stopped when he heard voices coming from Stiles' room.

" 'But grandmother! What big eyes you have,' Said Little red riding hood' " he heard Isaac say in his story voice,

"Oh no!" Stiles called,

"Hey," Scott sat on Stiles' bed "is everything OK?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Stiles a story before he goes to sleep,

"We're reading Red Riding hood!" Stiles yelled excitedly,

"Oh, wow, that sounds fun! Can I join?" Scott asked,

"You can play the wolf" Isaac told him,

"Deal." He scooted closer to Isaac, reading with him until he heard his son's soft snores.

"Shhh" Isaac signaled to the man,

"I have no idea how you did that, but it was amazing" Scott said when he pulled him to the living room,

"Well, we played a little bit and then I offered to read him a book, he said yes so we picked a story together and -" Isaac said before Scott cut in with a kiss,

"You're amazing, and I love you." Scott said, it was the first time they said it.

"You love me?" Isaac said,

"Yes."

"Well, then," Isaac smiled "I love you too."


End file.
